Looking for Love in all the Wrong Places
by Hikari102490
Summary: Bella was Carlisle's first attempt at creating a vampire, but now she's looking for a mate because she's pretty sure Edward isn't it...will she find the right man or was he in front of her the whole time? For CHALLANGE BELLA VAMPIRE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"You poor girl," whispered Carlisle as he watched the girl writhing in pain on the bed. "I'm so sorry, I should never have bitten you." He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but when he'd found her lying beaten and broken on the ground in the ally practically starved to death he felt compelled to save her in the only way he knew how. He knew that by leaving her human and trying to care for her that way she would surely die. He'd seen cases like hers before after all, but hers seemed to call out to him in a way the others hadn't. _

_Now he had to wait while the venom spread through the young girl's system. He didn't even know her name, but he hoped that she would. He wasn't even sure he had done it right! All he knew of his own transformation was that the vampire had bitten him and it took three days before he could calm down enough to emerge from the potatoes. "I suppose only time will tell." So he waited it out and watched as she writhed silently in the bed. _

_Sure enough, three days later her heart stopped and her eyes opened. She looks around and when she sees Carlisle she jumps up in surprise and hisses at him. "No, I'm not going to hurt you miss, I'm here to help you. My name is Carlisle Cullen." The girl stops and looks at Carlisle with a confused expression before sniffing the air around her delicately. _

_"C-carlisle?" she asks quietly. _

_"Yes may I ask for your name?" _

_"I don't know my name," she admits. _

_"Is there a name you would like me to call you?" asks Carlisle. He really didn't want to refer to her as 'the girl' or miss if he didn't have to. _

_"I have no ideas in mind, what would you like to call me?" she asks. She was so calm for a newborn! She should have smelled the humans that were walking the streets below the apartment! He should be doing everything in his power to restrain her! Yet, here they were having a civilized conversation. Carlisle was astonished. _

_"May I call you Isabella? Bella for short," says Carlisle. She seemed to take the name into consideration before nodding with a small smile. _

_"Okay, Bella it is." _

_Next in Carlisle's family was Edward followed by Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, then Jasper and Alice had come on their own. Carlisle had married Esme, Rosalie married Emmett, and Jasper and Alice were married as well leaving Bella and Edward to be single. _

_Bella still remembered when Carlisle had brought him home from the hospital five years after Bella had been born. "Bella, this is Edward Masen, he'll be joining our little family," says Carlisle as he laid Edward on the bed. _

_"Why?" asks Bella as she watched Edward yell and writhe in pain. He was awfully loud for a human. He had copper colored hair and when his eyes opened for a brief moment they were the color of emeralds. She supposed he was good looking for a human, but why would Carlisle want to put up with another newborn? She was well behaved as a newborn, but Carlisle couldn't get that lucky twice…could he? _

_"Both of his parents have died of the Spanish influenza and his mother asked me to save him. It was her dying wish. Besides, you're probably lonely here all by yourself all day," says Carlisle as he worked to make Edward as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. _

_"I'm not lonely," insists Bella. _

_"Well you're still getting a brother. He's seventeen and I need you to watch him while I go back to the hospital and tell them that I'm taking a few days off," says Carlisle before leaving. Bella looks down at Edward in distaste. She didn't need a brother to complicate her life anymore than it already was, but it was Carlisle's wish so she'd put up with him. _

_Esme was next and Bella accepted her more readily than she had Edward. She knew that Carlisle had intended to make Esme her mate just as Carlisle had intended to make Edward hers. The only difference was that there was no way she would become Edward's mate, but Carlisle and Esme had a chance. The only reason she even knew about Carlisle's intentions with Edward was because Edward had told her. He was a mind reader, but he couldn't read her mind and for that she was glad. She liked her privacy. _

_She liked Edward, that wasn't the problem, she just wasn't interested in him as anything more than a friend or brother. In the few years they'd been together Edward was nothing but good to her and Carlisle and Bella wasn't petty. She liked having Edward around, they were close, and they had a bond, almost like twins. _

_After Esme, Carlisle made another attempt at playing cupid by biting Rosalie Hale in New York in the year 1933. By now Bella was 20 years old Edward was 15 and Esme was 12. Rosalie was meant for Edward, but Edward wasn't interested in her in the least. Bella had to ignore her smugness at he idea that he wasn't interested in her. Two years later Rosalie brought Emmett McCarty to Carlisle in hopes that he would change him for her. By now Edward and Bella were in school, Bella was studying mythology while Edward studied to become a doctor. _

_When Bella had gotten home and saw Emmett lying on the couch she was surprised by how big he was. Rosalie told her a bear mauled him and she had to admit that she was surprised he'd lost. A man that size should have mauled the bear! It hadn't taken long for the two of them to fall madly in love and get married. _

_Things were quiet for a while after that and Carlisle swore he was done making vampires for the time being. He figured our family was big enough. Bella noticed how Esme would always watch Edward and her whenever she was in the same room with one or both of them. She obviously thought they were lonely since they didn't have mates, but they didn't care. _

_Bella still remembered the day the doorbell rang. Carlisle and Esme had been surprised, as had she. Edward was out so Bella was actually lonely for once. "Bella!" calls Carlisle from the front door. Bella was there in a second and when she reached the door she found two vampires standing in the threshold. "Bella, this is Alice and Jasper, they'll be joining the family. Please show them around and help them get settled." Bella nods and motion for them to follow her before walking up the stairs. _

_"It's nice to meet you Bella," chirps Alice happily as they follow her up the steps. _

_"Umm…sure…likewise I guess," she says as she reaches the top floor. _

_"I already know we're going to be best friends!" says Alice excitedly._

_"No one can know that," she says as she opens Edward's bedroom door. _

_"You'll be surprised by what Alice knows," says Jasper as they walk into the room. It was the only available space the house until Edward got back. _

_"This is Edward's room. He's not here so you can use it until he decides he wants to show up again," she says. Edward was going through a rebellious phase again. This time he hunted animals, but he tended to leave without telling anyone and arrive unannounced. He took his car this time so he probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. _

_"Good, that gives us a week to get settled," says Alice with such sureness to her that Bella couldn't seem to doubt her._

_"Alice can see the future," says Jasper. _

_"Psychic huh? Well Edward's a mind reader so don't be surprised if you can't keep anything from him," says Bella walking over to the windows and opening one of them to let in some fresh air._

_"Jazzy here can manipulate emotions," says Alice proudly. _

_"I can block Edward's mind reading ability," she says with a shrug._

_"How do you do that?" asks Alice amazed. _

_"It's not hard…actually, I don't even have to think about it," says Bella with a shrug. Alice gets a devious look on her face and Bella knew she was scheming something. _

_"This is going to be totally great! Oh the thrills we can have!" says Alice happily while practically jumping up and down. _

_Just as Alice had predicted Edward had come back a week later and was shocked to find all of his stuff in the garage. Everyone was a little tense as they waited to see how he would react. Edward had a temper sometimes. Alice was the only one who seemed unworried as he pulled into the driveway and then stomped into the living room._

_"What's my stuff doing in the garage?" demands Edward._

_"Hi, my name is Alice and this is Jasper!" After that Edward calmed down and looked at Alice and Jasper for a moment before turning and walking back towards the door. _

_"Bella, help me move my stuff to your room," he says matter-of-factly. _

_This is how our family came to be. Now it was the year 2005 and we were living in Forks Washington again. Carlisle was going to be a doctor and Esme was a stay at home mom while the rest of us started high school. Alice, Edward, and Bella were starting out as Freshmen, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sophomores. Emmett, Alice, and Edward were Cullens while Bella was a Platt and Rosalie and Jasper were Hales. The story was that Edward, Emmett, and Alice were adopted by Carlisle while Rosalie and Jasper were foster kids and Bella was Esme's brother's daughter that she took in when her brother and his wife died. _

_It was all complicated, but it had worked before. Now we would begin our lives in Forks Washington. Bella had a feeling this would be an interesting year. _

End chapter

**A/N: The whole story won't be in italics I just did it for the prologue. Oh and if it switches to BPOV I apologize. I wasn't paying attention. I think I got it all fixed, but I could be wrong….Sayonara! =]**


	2. new school

**New School**

BPOV:

When we got to school the next day we had to ride the bus just like everyone else. We were too young to drive supposedly and Esme didn't have a van to drop us off in—thank god. (nothing against vans promise) So when we all go onto the bus we paired off and I ended up with Edward. The whole ride everyone stared at us, but we managed to ignore them.

"The sooner we can drive the better," sneers Rosalie from her seat behind Edward and I.

"For right now you're fifteen," murmurs Edward.

"For that maybe I should just make the two of you ride the bus and I'll take Emmett, Jasper, and Alice," says Rosalie.

"Bella didn't say anything," says Edward.

"I'm sure she agrees with you though," says Rosalie angrily.

"I'd rather ride the bus anyway," I sneer. Rosalie was so annoying sometimes; actually most of the time. By the time we got to school Rosalie and I were ready to tear each others throats out and Jasper was struggling to keep the peace between us.

When Edward and I got into our first period gym class everyone stops what they're doing and stares at us. "Class this is Edward Cullen and Bella Platt. They'll be joining us this year so I expect everyone to treat them with respect and help them get settled," says coach Clapp.

After a chorused yes sir I giggle and Edward looks at me like I grew a second head. "We're really new to Forks," I chortle. We'd lived in Forks before but at the time the students were these students' grandparents.

"Come on Bella, we have a class to attend," says Edward before joining the group of students who were standing in the middle of the gym awaiting orders from the teacher.

"We're going to start the track unit so ten laps!" barks coach Clapp. Everyone groans, but begins jogging. Edward and I also jog trying hard not to go too fast.

"This is such a pain, I never liked gym," I complain as we jog.

"Carlisle wanted to live in Forks, we have to do our part to make that possible," says Edward trying to be reasonable. I roll my eyes and continue to jog.

"So any admirers?" I ask as we work on our sixth lap.

"Everyone in this room is attracted to us, even coach Clapp is attracted to you, and he's also impressed that we aren't worn out like the others. He's going to try to get you to join track," says Edward.

"I'll have to break his heart then won't I? Carlisle doesn't want us in sports," I say.

"Only because we have an unfair advantage," says Edward.

"And we'll draw too much attention to ourselves," I say as we jog.

"So what's your plan for this town?" asks Edward I look at him innocently.

"Plan?" I ask looking a little hurt that he'd suggest such a thing. Edward snorts as we come to a stop.

"You always have a plan," says Edward as we walk over to the bleachers and sit down.

"Fine," I pout. "I'm going to make friends with them."

"Who?" asks Edward as we watch the other students run. It was almost like watching a herd of deer, but deer are more graceful and wouldn't be worn out yet.

"You know who I'm talking about. Part of being human is socializing. Besides, I'm ready for a change," I say as some of the faster students finish up and collapse on the floor heaving as they try to catch their breaths. Deciding I'd start now I walk over to them. "You know, it helps if you put your head between your knees."

Both students look up in surprise and then their eyes widen even more when they see that it's me talking to them. They nod and place their heads between their knees and I sit on the floor next to them and wait while they catch their breaths. It was a girl and a boy.

"Thanks, my name's Jessica Stanley."

"My name's Mike Newton."

"It's nice to meet you. So tell me about this school, what are the students like?" I ask just as Edward walks over with a grimace aimed at me. At the same time another kid that looked like he belonged in a chess club or something approaches us.

"Hi, my name is Eric Yorkie, and I'm on the paper so I could tell you anything you'd like to know about Forks High School."

"Thanks…umm…this is Edward, my brother of sorts. Edward this is Jessica and Mike," I say.

"Can I speak with you for just a moment?" asks Edward before dragging me away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm going to make friends," I say.

"You're drawing too much attention to yourself! Carlisle isn't going to like this," says Edward causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm only going to see them at school so why does it matter?"

"Because if they start paying too much attention they'll notice that something is off and then they'll start asking questions," says Edward.

"I think our family worries too much," I say before walking over to Jessica, Mike, and Eric. "Hey guys."

At lunch I sat with my family and they all took turns lecturing me about what I'd done. I may be the oldest, but physically I'm the youngest and they all treated me as such. Not even Alice sided with me on this one. "Carlisle's going to tell you the same thing Bella," says Alice. I walk out of the lunchroom and decide it was time to visit the Denali Clan. I run home in the rain and go home to find Esme standing on the front porch.

"Bella, Alice called me," says Esme as I walk past her and into the house to look for the keys to my Ferrari. "Why do you feel the need to leave all of a sudden?"

"I'm going to see Kate," I say as I pull my keys out of an end table.

"Why though?" asks Esme.

"I need to get away for a while. Please understand Esme, I need a change," I say as I go up to my room and pack a bag before coming back down a few seconds later.

"What about school?" asks Esme as I walk towards the door.

"Tell the school that I transferred to Alaska. I love you Esme, tell Carlisle that for me please. I'll be back when I'm ready," I say before walking over and hugging her. Esme sighs heavily and hugs me back.

"You're my first child Bella, you've never left this family before, I'll miss you Dear," whispers Esme sadly. I knew that if she could she'd be crying and the thought made me want to cry.

"I know, I'll keep in touch," I whisper and then I was in my Ferrari and I was going to Alaska. As I'm driving I call the Denali Clan.

"Hey Bella," says Tanya.

"Umm…hey, I hope you don't mind, but I'm coming to Alaska to stay for a little bit. I know I should have asked first, but—"

"Nonsense, the Cullen family is welcome to our home anytime. Kate'll be happy to see you again," says Tanya.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I say before hanging up and speeding up so I could get to Alaska faster. Just as I cross the boarder my phone rings and I check the ID: Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is ridiculous," says Carlisle sternly causing me to roll my eyes.

"Our existence is ridiculous," I retort.

"Come home, Esme's been worried sick and the kids miss you," says Carlisle.

"I already called Tanya and told her I was coming," I say.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" asks Carlisle. Why was I doing this? I had no idea, but I was sure that once I was in Denali I would know the answer.

"I'll see you when I'm ready to come home," I say before hanging up and turning my phone off. When I got to Tanya's house they welcome me with open arms and soon I was in my room looking out the window. We'd lived with the Denali clan for a while but the humans got suspicious of us so we decided to leave. We didn't want to mess up their lives.

As I was looking out the window Kate walks in and sits next to me. "Hey Bells," says Kate cheerfully.

"Hey," I say with a small smile.

"So Carlisle called, he's really worried about you," says Kate.

"He worries too much, I'll be fine," I say.

"So why'd you leave?" asks Kate.

"I needed a break to think. Plus everyone was yelling at me for trying to make friends with a couple of humans," I say looking back out the window.

"That's generally not a very good idea," says Kate.

"I realize that, but lately I've been searching for some form of companionship and I don't know what kind so I thought I'd start trying to figure it out," I admit. I hadn't told the Cullens because I was afraid that they wouldn't understand.

"Maybe you're looking for a mate," suggests Kate causing my eyes to widen. If I could still blush I know I would be.

"A mate?" I ask causing Kate to nod.

"Yeah, it's only natural that you'd want a mate eventually," says Kate.

"Where am I going to find one of those?" I ask looking back out the window.

"I can't tell you that one, Bells. You have to look for yourself, but I bet he's closer than you think," says Kate with a suggestive wink before walking back out. I was a little surprised, I never thought about the fact that I might be subconsciously looking for a mate.

End Chapter

**A/N: Umm…this story has definitely not gone they way I thought it would. ^^' oh well, I hope you all enjoy it. And don't worry, Bella and Edward are meant for each other, they just don't realize it yet. I think I'll put the next chapter in EPOV…thanks for the reviews! Sayonara! =] **


	3. missing you

**Missing You**

EPOV:

It's been a week since my fight with Bella and she was still in Alaska. Esme was worried about her and everyone seemed to forget I could read minds since they all kept thinking it was my fault she left in the first place. I roll my eyes as Emmett had yet another thought about how his favorite sister was in Alaska and he was in Forks and had to do his own homework. Everyone had reasons for missing Bella, but Esme was probably the only one who missed her for a reason that wasn't selfish.

To Esme, Bella was like her first born child even if she hadn't given birth to her. Bella had never felt the need to leave the family for any reason except to hunt with one of the family members so a week was the longest Esme had gone without seeing her. Esme was extremely worried about her, she knew Bella had gone to Denali, but would she stay there? Would she get hurt while she was gone?

As I sat in my room listening to Esme worry about Bella, I began to wonder about her too. I missed Bella just as much as the rest of them. She was the only one who understood me and my choice to stay single all these years. She always seemed to know what was going through my mind even if I didn't know what was going through hers. I was glad though because when it was just the two of us in the house I had more room to think to myself and I could feel normal, even for a vampire.

She'd always been there for me even as a newborn. She stood next to Carlisle and Esme as they welcomed me into their home after my rebellious phase. She was the only one who could calm me down without using any special powers like Jasper's. Rosalie seemed to be the only one who didn't miss Bella personally, but missed how she was prettier than Bella, or so she thought. I personally thought Bella was the real beauty of my three sisters, but maybe I was being biased.

Suddenly I had the urge to talk to my family about my missing Bella. When I get downstairs I find Esme and Carlisle curled up on the couch together watching on old movie from the sixties. It was an old romance and I remembered them seeing it in theaters when it had come out.

"Carlisle, Esme, may I speak with you?" I ask. Carlisle pauses the movie and turns to look at me with an inviting smile.

"Of course Edward," says Carlisle cheerfully. I walk over to the recliner and sit down. Carlisle and Esme nod their heads for me to start.

"I guess I'll just come out and say what's on my mind," I say uneasily. I could hear Carlisle's approval in his mind.

_That would probably be best,_ he thinks. I nod and clear my throat—something I didn't actually have to do, but I was stalling a little.

"I miss Bella," I admit embarrassed. There, I had said it, and now they would probably laugh at me. Emmett would if he were here, which made me glad that he wasn't.

"Of course you do Edward, we all miss her," says Carlisle. He seemed to be a little confused about my statement.

"But I've never missed her like this," I say chagrinned.

"And how would that be?" probes Carlisle. It was times like this that I was glad that I was a vampire and therefore unable to blush.

"I can't stop thinking about her and how everyone is probably right about this whole mess being my fault," I admit.

"It's not your fault Edward. I think the whole family is responsible for her leaving," says Carlisle. Suddenly Esme's face lights up and she grins.

"I know exactly why you miss her so much," says Esme cheerfully.

"And what would that be dear?" asks Carlisle obviously confused.

"You were right all those years ago when you made Edward in hopes that he would become Bella's mate," says Esme. I couldn't believe I was hearing this! I did _not_ like Bella like that. She was like a sister to me. Carlisle was suddenly smug as he thought about what Esme was telling him.

"It's not like that at all. Bella's my sister," I say before getting up and going to my room. I began to think more about what Esme had said, but it just wasn't true. Bella was more like a sister or a best friend, I didn't want her for a mate. I decided to read a book when suddenly Emmett barges into my room with a huge grin on his face.

"So, Edward, I heard you have a crush on our little sister," says Emmett victoriously. Alice had had a vision about my conversation with Esme and Carlisle.

"It's not like that," I mumble as I go back to reading. Emmett snorts and takes the book away from me.

"Don't kid yourself Edward, I've seen how you look at her," says Emmett as he tosses the book onto the floor. I glare at him and Emmett chuckles.

"I don't look at her like that Emmett," I argue when Emmett had formed a mental picture of me looking at Bella like a blind seeing the sun for first time.

"Yes you do, we've all noticed, except you apparently," says Emmett as he walks towards the door. "Think about you, you know we're right." With that said Emmett leaves my room and I pick my book back up.

I had just gotten to the next chapter when Alice walks in with a shopping bag in her hand. "When you go see Bella take this to her," says Alice tossing the bag on the couch next to me.

"I'm not going to Denali, Alice," I grumble causing Alice to laugh.

"My vision of you going to Denali has yet to change, Edward. You're going," says Alice superiorly. I roll my eyes and try to ignore her, but I couldn't block out the vision she was showing me of me getting in my Volvo and driving to Alaska.

"You're wrong," I insist.

"Whatever Edward," sighs Alice. "Have fun in Alaska." With that she leaves my room and I was left thinking about her vision. There was no reason for me to go to Denali and I wasn't going to anyway. Bella would return when she was ready.

It didn't take long for Jasper to show up next and suddenly I felt a longing for something. "What's that Jasper?" I ask.

"That is the feeling you get when you and Bella are in the same room together," says Jasper hitting me with it again.

"I don't remember ever feeling that," I insist.

"You've just never noticed it before then, because my powers don't lie," says Jasper.

"You're wrong," I whisper, but I was starting to think that maybe everyone was right and I really did like Bella as more than a friend. I think I always did, but just didn't realize it.

"You should go to her Edward," whispers Jasper. "She holds the same feelings for you, I can feel them." With that he hits me with a different feeling of longing.

"She's always been so indifferent to everyone here Jasper, why now?" I ask.

"She's just like you Edward, she thinks she's a monster, she's killed humans, she doesn't see how she deserves to live any more than you do, I think the two of you need to show each other that that's not true," says Jasper before walking out. I sigh and realize that Alice's vision might just come true.

Just as I was thinking it Rosalie walks in and glares at me. "Get out of here! Go to Denali and get Bella you stupid boy! Don't you see that she's perfect for you?" demands Rosalie. I was shocked and it must have shown on my face because Rosalie snorts.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't want to see her without a mate. The two of you have been pining after each other for almost a century and it's time to buck up and do something about it!" barks Rosalie before throwing some clothes in a duffle bag and heaving it at me and all but throwing me out of the house. "And don't come back until you get Bella!" Then she slams the door in my face.

I guessed I was going to Denali to try and win Bella over. As I was getting ready to walk off of the porch the door opens and Rosalie throws a shopping bag at me. "Don't forget to give that to Bella."

I chuckle as I grab the bag before walking to the Volvo. I was going to go to Denali and win Bella's heart. My family was right, Bella and I were meant to be together and I'll be damned—no pun intended—if I don't prove that to Bella.

End Chapter

**A/N: My goodness I need to stop procrastinating. Thank you for reading and the reviews. I have lots of ideas for this story written down and at this rate it's looking like at least 10 chapters, but probably more, I got stuck planning 10, and you'll see why in chapter 9. So keep up the reviews and I'll keep going! ^^ Also, the next chapter is in BPOV, I'll be switching back and forth. Sayonara! =]**


	4. realization

**Realization**

BPOV:

I hadn't left the room since Kate had suggested that I might want a mate. She'd also suggested that my mate might be closer to me than I think which got me thinking that she meant that my mate was someone I knew, but Carlisle had a lot of friends and most of which weren't vegetarians. Some of Carlisle's male friends had shown interest in me just as the females—such as Tanya—had shown an interest in Edward especially since we were the only single Cullens.

Was it any of the male vampires that Carlisle was friends with? As I thought about each one I realized that they weren't it. While they were good friends that was all they were. Then I thought about the Volturi. Carlisle had taken me to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus when it was just the two of us. I wasn't attracted to any of them or the guard for that matter. While Felix was my favorite member of the guard—he reminded me of Emmett with his size and playfulness—I wasn't interested in him as a mate.

Since those two options were out I decided to try the Cullens. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were taken, and while I loved all three of them it was purely as my brothers and father. Even when I was first made and it was just Carlisle and I, I had felt no attraction towards Carlisle. Sure, he was handsome, anyone could see that, but I didn't want him like that. Emmett was Rosalie's from the start and he was like a big brother to me and while I loved him it was as my brother. Jasper was the same—only he was with Alice not Rosalie.

That left Edward.

Edward came soon after my transformation at his mother's request that Carlisle save him in the way that only he could. At first I hadn't liked Edward; I had felt that Carlisle and I were enough by ourselves, especially when I realized that he could read minds. I was relieved that he couldn't read mine. I still remember the first thing he'd said to me.

**I was sitting in my room reading a book about psychology when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I murmur as I mark my place in the book and close it. I wasn't surprised when Edward had walked in since Carlisle was working.**

**"Hello," says Edward looking around my room. There wasn't much just a desk, bookcase, and wardrobe. I didn't feel the need to have a lot of things like other people. **

**"Hi," I say motioning towards the window seat. Edward walks over to it and sits down looking out the window at the bustling city. We'd just moved here and we planned to stay here for a while. **

**"What are you doing?" asks Edward looking at the book on my desk.**

**"Just reading one of Carlisle's books," I said. Edward didn't say anything for a while and went back to looking back out the window. I sigh heavily and wait for Edward to say something. **

**"So what's your story?" asks Edward suddenly. **

**"What do you mean?" I ask. **

**"Your past. How did you become a vampire?" asks Edward. I shrug my shoulders and look out the window just as it starts to rain. **

**"I don't know. Carlisle said he found me and it looked like I had been abused and starved. He didn't think I was going to live much longer and decided to change me instead. Then he named me Isabella and here I am," I explain. **

**"Where did he find you?" asks Edward looking at me. **

**"Port Angeles, Washington," I say. "He said that he'd checked me over first and it appeared that I was raped, but I was also beaten, but by the looks of my wounds, I'd been beaten long before I was raped. Not to mention I was dehydrated and malnourished. So I apparently came from an abusive home."**

**"Perhaps it's a good thing you don't remember then," says Edward. I nod and look into Edward's crimson eyes. I suddenly remembered that they had been green before he was changed. A beautiful green, like none I had ever seen before. Suddenly Edward didn't seem so bad anymore.**

**"Is that why you came here, to question me about my past?"**

**"No, I came to ask you why you don't like me," says Edward. His response surprised me. Had I really been that obvious? I knew he was a mind reader, and I knew he couldn't read my mind, so it must have been something else. Edward seemed to notice the expression on my face. "You don't speak to me, and when you do it's only because I've asked you something or Carlisle has sent you to tell me something. You go out of your way to avoid me. I may not be able to read your thoughts, but I'm not blind." **

**"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't understand why Carlisle felt the need to create you. I guess I'm also a little jealous of the attention that you're receiving, it's shallow, I know, but I've just gotten so used to it being Carlisle and I," I admit, embarrassed. **

**"Carlisle created me at my mother's request. He also did it in hopes of giving you a companion for when he's at work," says Edward. **

**"I was never lonely," I whisper not meeting Edward's gaze. **

**"He was also thinking that you might want a mate," whispers Edward. It sounded like he wanted to blush and when I looked up at him he looked like he was, but without the red in his cheeks. **

**"I apologize, but I'm not interested in a mate right now, but I promise to be nicer to you. I should have given you a chance, Edward, you seem like a nice guy, even for a blood craved newborn," I say with a grin causing Edward to chuckle.**

That was the first time I took the time to actually notice Edward, and I was glad that I had. He was a great friend to have, and we were inseparable for long time. Until Edward went on one of his rebellious phases that is. He'd asked me to go with him, and experience what a vampire was supposed to be like, but I hadn't wanted that. So I told him that I'd be with Carlisle and Esme when he came to his senses and decided to come home.

**"You don't know what you're missing though," insists Edward as he threw a shirt in a bag. **

**"And I don't want to know, Edward. I like this life, and I don't want to go hunting down humans. What are Esme and Carlisle going to think?" I ask.**

**"They told me to come home whenever I wanted, but they'd miss me," says Edward tossing some pants into the bag with the shirt. **

**"I'll miss you Edward, and you don't have to do this. You're a good guy with a conscience, I don't want to see you feeling guilty for killing humans," I say. **

**"I won't," insists Edward. I sigh heavily and toss him a jacket.**

**"Well I'll be here. Come home when you decide you've had enough," I say. For some reason it broke my heart that Edward was going to leave. I didn't want to see him go, but I wasn't going to watch him slaughter innocent humans either.**

**"The world could use less bad humans, and I'm going to do just that," says Edward.**

**"Hunt the bad humans?" I ask incredulously. **

**"I can read their minds. I'll pick out the criminals and only go after them. Then I won't feel so guilty when I hunt them down," says Edward as he put the jacket on. **

**"That's ridiculous. Criminals or not they're still human and you're going to feel guilty. Maybe not for killing them, but for going against everything Carlisle has taught you," I say causing Edward to snort. **

**"I doubt it," says Edward as he zips up his bag. **

**"Well I don't. I know you, Edward, and you're going to feel guilty," I say before walking out of Edward's room and going to my own. As I was sitting on my sofa reading a book there's a light knock on my door. "Come in." **

**Edward walks in carrying his bag. "I'm going now," whispers Edward. **

**"Okay," I say as I close my book and sit it on the couch next to me. Edward walks over to me and lays his bag down on the floor before grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms. **

**"I'll miss you, Bella," whispers Edward. I suddenly wanted to cry, but there were no tears. **

**"I'll still be here to welcome you back. So don't be gone long, and keep in touch," I whisper brokenly. **

**"I will," whispers Edward before kissing my cheek and picking up his bag. And then he was gone and I was left standing in my room feeling more lonely than ever before. **

With a shock I realize that the empty feeling I had felt whenever I was away from Edward was because I loved him, and I always had. Just as the realization hit I heard the doorbell ring. "Edward! Welcome!" says Tanya cheerfully.

Without really thinking about it I ran down the stairs to the front room, where Kate and Irina were standing watching the doorway where Edward and Tanya would be entering. I look over at Kate who catches my eye and grins before winking. I was never so happy in all of my life that vampires couldn't blush.

Then Tanya and Edward did walk into the room and my breathing hitched. If my heart had been beating I'm sure it would have been trying to escape my chest. I had never been so happy to see Edward in all my life.

"Hey Edward," says Irina.

"Hey Edward, where's everyone else?" asks Kate with a grin.

"My family is still home. They wanted me to come and see if I couldn't get Bella to come home," says Edward looking at me. I wasn't sure what to say so I kept my mouth shut.

Then Tanya walked up to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist causing me to stiffen. "Why don't you stay for a little while first?" suggests Tanya.

"Of course, I came to see you all as well," says Edward. I knew he wasn't oblivious to her flirting, but damn it he could at least step away from Tanya and tell her to back off!

"You should visit more often," murmurs Tanya suggestively. "You could share my room."

I couldn't take it anymore! Tanya was always flirting with Edward and she knew he wasn't interested, but Edward was also too much of a gentleman to tell her off properly. In my anger I go back up to my room and slam the door hard enough to shake the house, but not hurt the door. I needed it to work after all and Carlisle wouldn't want to buy them a new door.

I wasn't going to come out until Edward got up the nerve to tell Tanya how he felt.

End Chapter

**A/N: It's done! I think this whole planning my chapters before I write them is helping me a lot. Of course the reviews are also helping. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll keep working on my stories. Sayonara! =] **


End file.
